powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind Control
The power to control the minds of others. Sub-power of Mental Manipulation. Also Called *Brainwashing *Compulsion *Consciousness Manipulation *Manipulative Hypnosis *Mental Domination *Telepathic Manipulation *Willpower Manipulation Capabilities User can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. Applications *Command Inducement *Fanaticism Inducement *Hypnosis **Persuasion *Pushing *Truth Inducement Techniques *Convinced Inevitability Associations *Mental Manipulation *Puppet Mastery *Sensory Scrying *Siren Song *Telepathy Limitations *May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only. *May be limited to certain number of targets at a time. *May be weakened/ineffective against a target which doesn't have a mind or has low intelligence. *May not be able to make a person do something against their nature. *May wear off over time if not reinforced. *Cannot erase implanted information, but can suppress or nullify them by implanting other information. *Users of Higher Consciousness and Mass Consciousness may be uncontrollable. *Users of Psychic Shield or Indomitable Will are either immune or highly resistant. *Can be negated by Control Negation. Known Users See Also: Mind Manipulation Comics TV Series/Films Manga/Anime Known Objects *The Boxes of Orden (Legend of the Seeker) *The Spider Seal (Every Witch Way) *The Millennium Rod (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *The Jewel of Orthon (Charmed) *The Berserker Pendant (Sarah Jane Adventures) *The Bubbleshock Juice (The Sarah Jane Adventures) *The Mind Control Devices (Invaders from Mars) *The Anti-Life Equation (DC Comics) *The Shichiseiken (One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword) *The Mollusk Launcher (Saints Row The Third) *Starro-tech (Young Justice) Gallery Ep15KahlanConDar.jpg|Kahlan Amnell (Sword of Truth) using Con Dar, a very powerful form of mind control. File:Imperius_Curse.gif|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) using the Imperius Curse on Bogrod. File:Shisui.png|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) using Kotoamatsukikami, the highest form of mind-controlling genjutsu that manipulates the targets with the utmost subtlety. File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|Hitomi (Code: Breaker) can use electricity to hack into one's brain to control their minds. Katsumata_Shigeki.png|Shigeki Katsumata (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. Tezuka_Yukie.jpg|Yukie Tezuka (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. Daniel_Friedkin_Poet.jpeg|Daniel Friedkin (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. Guile_Hideout.png|Guile Hideout (Pokemon Adventures) had managed to control many rental Pokemon. Infinity Gems.jpg|Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) 297440-16740-jean-grey super.gif|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) Proffesor X (Marvel).gif|Professor Xavier (Marvel Comics) Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel Comics) UncXMenAnn2-763639.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) Karma.jpg|Karma (Marvel Comics) File:Matt-Parkman.jpg|Matt Parkman (Heroes) pushing a thought Heroes Maury mind control.jpg|Maury Parkman (Heroes) can use his telepathy to control the minds of others Mumm-Ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) Lucubra.png|A Lucubra (Ben 10) Diagon.png|Diagon (Ben 10) Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-20h55m27s105.png|Sadie (Misfits) only controls people who have a strong intimate relationship with her, such as her boyfriend Finn. Anti-Life Equation.png|The Anti-Life Equation (DC Comics) is the key to enslaving the minds of all sentient life. Shokuhou_Misaki's_Mental_Out.png|Misaki Shokuhou (A Certain Magical Index) using her Mental Out to control a girl. Mask of Dark Earth.png|The Mask of Dark Earth (Sly Cooper) can influence individuals' minds by latching onto their face. Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) can use mind vines to take control of humans, and also brainwash humans to join him, while retaining their personality, only becoming his minion. Shadowth_blackdoom.png|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) Valtor.png|Valtor (Winx Club) can control those who have the Mark of Valtor. Mandy_with_controlled_people.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) after controlling everyone in Endsville, except for Grim. Bane_Mother.jpg|The Bane Mother (Sarah Jane Adventures) could control the minds of other beings... Bubble_Shock_prop.jpg|...Via making them ingest a speical seceritment disguise as a drink called Bubbleshock Berserker_pendant.jpg|The Beserker Pendant (Sarah Jane Adventures) could be used to make others do what the user commands them to do at the cost of the pendant slowly turning the user into a beserker themselves Martian mind control 1953.jpg|A Martian Mind control device (Invaders from Mars 1953 version) Martian Mind Control 1986.png|A Martian Mind Control Device (Invaders from Mars 1986 version) 029 - Checkers.png|Checkers, A.K.A. Experiment 029 (Lilo & Stitch) Purple Man Marvel.jpg|Due to the pheromones his body naturally emits, Zebediah Killgrave AKA The Purple Man (Marvel Comics) has the power to control the minds of anyone who can hear his verbal commands. Kilgrave Jessica Jones Purple Man.jpg|Due to a virus he emits due to experimentation when he was a child, Kilgrave (Jessica Jones) has the power to control anybody within reach using verbal commands. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries